


Lucy and Liz

by Talwyn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talwyn/pseuds/Talwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn gets dragged out to celebrate her thirty fifth birthday but quickly becomes abandoned by her friends.  She ends up taking home a girl she met at the bar but she gets the shock of her life then she finds out who Liz really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy and Liz

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that Liz came out rather more sexually aggressive in this Story than I originally intended, but I think it works out in the end. I'm not sure if there will be any more chapters at this point and if there are, I'm not sure how things would go. What do you think?

Quinn watches Puck disappear onto the crowded dance floor before she rolls her eyes and turns back to the bar. It’s her 35th birthday and despite her better judgement, she has allowed herself to be dragged out of her comfortable apartment and away from her ‘movie and snacks’ plans to celebrate at a flavour of the moment trendy club with some of her friends.

Of course the fact that it is her birthday doesn’t stop her friends abandoning her at the first opportunity that presents itself.  Rachel had been first when her wife Abby had turned up to repair their on-again off-again relationship.  Quinn honestly didn’t mind in their case.  The two were at their best and their happiest when they were together and Quinn wasn’t about to get in the way of that.

Santana and Brittany were next. They had claimed they were just heading to the ladies room but that had been three quarters of an hour ago and Quinn would be surprised if they hadn’t made their way home or at least to a nearby hotel room by now.  

Mike and Tina hadn’t actually gone that far.  Quinn could still see them occasionally when the crowd on the dance floor obliges.  But the two are dancing so closely together it looked like Mike is trying to impregnate Tina on the dance floor which makes Quinn uncomfortable enough that she has to turn away.

Surprisingly Puck had hung around the longest, maybe because even he didn’t rate his chances in the gay bar the Rachel and Santana had selected for the night.  But after a couple of drinks his bravado had been boosted enough that he had decided to go try his luck on the poor unsuspecting woman that surrounded them.  Quinn was just thankful he wasn’t trying his luck with her.

She manages to attract the attention of the rather cute barkeep to order another drink, deliberately picking something fruity from the chillers at the back of the bar.  Not because she’s particularly fond of them but because she’s pretty sure the girl has been flirting with her since she arrived and she wanted to check out the goods when she bends over to reach into the fridge.

She closes her eyes for a moment and curses the amount of time she’s been spending with Puck.

When she opens her eyes again the barkeep is holding out her drink and smirking knowingly at her. Quinn reaches for her purse, but someone else hands over a twenty dollar note first. 

“Here, let me.”

Quinn turns to refuse the offer but the girl standing next to her takes her breath away and for a few moments all she can do is stare. She’s tall, probably about as tall as Quinn if not taller, has faultless porcelain skin, deep brown eyes and collar length purple and red hair. Quinn realises the must be staring because the girls cheeks tint red at the attention.

“Hi” the girl says stinging out her hand, “My name’s Liz.”

“Lucy” Quinn says.

She’s not sure why she says her given name rather than her chosen name, but it’s a spur of the moment choice and for some reason it feels right.  She takes the girls hand to shake and is surprised again when Liz uses the opportunity to step forward and press her lips against Quinn’s cheek.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lucy.”

This time it’s Quinn’s turn to have her cheeks flush and to hide the instinct to glance away, she looks for her drink.  Liz still has hold of her right hand so she picks up the glass with her left and takes a sip.  When she risks glancing back up at Liz, she catches the girl looking at her left hand.

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Liz asks.

Quinn rolls her eyes, “That’s a little clichéd isn’t it?”

Liz shrugs, “Would you prefer ‘If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me’?”

Liz’s eyes twinkle as she supplies the line in an appropriately corny tone and Quinn can’t help but chuckle.

“Or how about, ‘Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.’?”

That just resulted in Quinn rolling said eyes.

“Somebody better call God, because heaven's missing an angel?” Liz tries.

“Okay, stop!” Quinn interrupts just before Liz starts on another line, “I’m here celebrating my birthday.”

“Alone?”

“No, I’ve got some friends around here...” she looks around and realises she can’t even see Mike and Tina anymore, “Somewhere.”

“Well, I’m here now and we are going to celebrate!”  Liz says as she leans over the bar to attract the attention of the cute barkeep.

That puts Liz’s ass right in Quinn’s eye line.  It’s showcased by the short, tight skirt and Quinn has to avert her eyes before she’s caught leering.

“Look Liz, I’m flattered, really.”  Quinn says even as a fresh drink is placed before her, “But there are probably dozens of girls and guys here more suitable for you than I am.”

“You’re straight, aren’t you?”  Liz’s shoulders slump, “God, I always pick the straight ones.  Even in a gay bar!”

Quinn shakes her head, “No, I’m not straight.  I prefer not to label myself, but I don’t restrict myself to guys.”

“So it’s me then?  You don’t find me attractive?”

“You are a very beautiful young woman Liz.” Quinn says.  She can’t help but reach out to hook a loose strand of the other girl’s hair behind her ear, “But that’s the problem.  You’re young.  Very young.  And I’m not.  There are bound to be dozens of girls closer to your age in this club alone than I am.”

Liz looks at Quinn for a long moment.

“Maybe” she shrugs, “But there isn’t one that’s more beautiful.”

Quinn doesn’t know whether to scoff or blush.  It could have been a line but Liz said it with such conviction and honesty that Quinn thinks that she actually means it.

“Anyway, age is just a number.”  Liz says as she pulls an unused stool close to Quinn and makes herself comfortable, “You’re only as old as the girl you feel.” Liz leans over to Quinn with a smirk, “And you can feel me any time.”

Quinn chokes on her drink and by the time she’s done coughing she’s not sure if the redness in her cheeks is due to the coughing or the embarrassment.

“And I don’t believe that you’re that old anyway.” Liz says with a smirk.

“Thirty five.”

“See! Only ten year’s difference!” Liz declares triumphantly, “That’s nothing.”

“It’s a decade.”  Quinn’s tone very clearly says that it is not nothing, “When I was your age you were still in high school and probably obsessing about the latest boy band.”

“Girl band.” Liz corrects Quinn, “I was very sure about my sexuality even back then.”

“My point is...” Quinn begins.

“Irrelevant.”  Liz interrupts, “Look Lucy, I’m going to be honest with you.  I’m not here looking for a relationship.  I’m not here looking to find ‘The One’.  That suburban house with the white picket fence and two point four children? Not on the agenda for tonight.

I am here looking for a hook-up.  I’m here to find someone to spend the night having hot, sweaty sex with.  Lots of hot sweaty sex.  I’m looking for someone I can make scream my name, repeatedly, and who’s willing and able to return the favour.  And maybe we’ll call in sick to our respective offices tomorrow so we can spend the day having more hot sex.  Maybe we’ll even spend the weekend fucking each other into oblivion so we can barely walk come Monday morning.  But right now, that’s the limit of my plans.  And honestly, as long as you’re legal, I don’t care how old you are.”

Liz stands and steps as close to Quinn as she can, resting one hand on the blondes back and using the other to tip Quinn’s head up so they are looking directly at each other.

“You’re gorgeous Lucy, any guy or girl here would kill to take you home and most of them are too intimidated by you to even consider approaching you.  You’re in the prime of your life, not married or engaged and if I was you’re girlfriend I wouldn’t leave you alone on your birthday, especially not in this club.  So I’m guessing you’re single.  And I’m single, so how about we mingle?”

Quinn has been approached by many people during the last fifteen years or so of her life, but she doesn’t remember any that had been so innocently honest about what they wanted from her.  Innocent.  It was a weird word for the speech Liz had just made, but somehow it fit.  If a guy had tried that speech on her she would probably have slapped his face and walked away, but there was something magnetic about the girl standing so close to her right now and for the first time she can remember, she’s honestly torn about whether to accept or turn down a one night stand.  But still...

“I... I don’t know...”

“Dance with me.”

Liz had already stepped back and taken Quinn’s hand to pull her up from her stool.  The change in attitude is so sudden that it has the blonde’s head spinning.

“What?”

“Dance with me!”  Liz says again, “You’re hesitant, I get that.  Probably not used to people being so honest with you.  So maybe a few slow dances can help you make up your mind.” She actually manages to pull Quinn to her feet and onto the dance floor, “We can get really, really close. Maybe grope each other a little and make out.  God, you have an amazing ass.”

Quinn is sure her face is bright red because as she says this last bit, Liz’s hands have found her ass and are giving it a good squeeze.  She doesn’t know what to do with her own hands and ends up wrapping her arms loosely around Liz’s waist.  They slow dance together in their own little bubble even though one dance track after another blares through the club.  Their bodies press together so tightly that Quinn is sure she could count the number of buttons on the front of the other girl’s blouse.  Liz’s hands roam freely.  Quinn doesn’t even bat away the hand that cups and squeezes one breast through her dress.

“You smell amazing.” Liz breathes into Quinn’s ear, “I bet you taste just as good.”

“Liz!” Quinn groans.

“I bet your pussy would feel amazing squeezing my fingers too.”

Quinn groans.

“Imagine me between kneeling between your legs Luce, sucking on your clit as I burry my fingers inside you.”

Quinn whimpers.

“Just imagine my fingers inside you, stretching you, stroking you just where you like it.”

Quinn can’t help but imagine just that.

“How long has it been since someone made you come Luce?  How long has it been since you’ve come so hard that you’ve blacked out?”

Quinn is panting into Liz’s neck.

“Are you wet Luce?  Are your panties soaked through?  Are you ready for my fingers inside you?”

Quinn whimpers again.  Her legs feel a little shaky even though all she’s done for the last twenty minutes is sway back and forth.

“Talk to me Luce, tell me what you want.”  Liz encourages her, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yesssss” Quinn manages to moan.

“Your place or mine?” Liz asks.

“Mine.”

* * *

 Quinn was never sure how she made it out to the cab.  The cool evening air wakes her up a little when she reaches the sidewalk, but then she’s in the cab and Liz is climbing in behind her.  She thinks they’ll end up making out in the back seat, but Liz makes sure Quinn has her seatbelt on before buckling her own and condemning them to opposite sides of the rear bench seat.  Thankfully it doesn’t take long to reach Quinn’s building and after navigating the secure access door, they find themselves standing outside the single elevator which, for some reason, was parked on the top floor.

Liz leans over and whispers into Quinn’s ear. 

“Have you ever fucked someone in the elevator Luce?”

“They have cameras” Quinn manages to squeak, much to Liz’s amusement.

“So you don’t want to put on a show then?”  Liz asks with a smirk, one hand finding it’s way to Quinn ass again.  “You just want to stand there, side by side, in a small enclosed space, ignoring each other until the little light shows you’re floor number?”

The elevator dings and the door opens and before she can blink, Liz is propelled into the small space.  Quinn pushes her up against the back wall and kisses her hard, long fingers digging into the other girl’s hips.  This time it’s Liz’s turn to moan but she only manages that when Quinn’s lips move down to her throat.  The doors of the elevator close but the car doesn’t move.

“Luce!”  Liz groans.

Quinn doesn’t seem to notice.  Her hands are now exploring Liz’s body and she’s just discovered that the younger girl has just as an impressive ass as her own.

“Lucy!” Liz says again, almost shouting this time as she pushes the other girl away by her shoulders.

Quinn pauses, hungry eyes gazing back at Liz in confusion.

“You have to press the button!”

Quinn blinks then she spins, smacks the button for her floor and then turns back to Liz with a sultry grin.

“Oh god!” Liz groans as she wonders just what she has unleashed on herself.

* * *

 The apartment door bursts open and a giggling tangled mess of limbs tumbles through.  Shoes, jackets and purses are suddenly scattered messily around the short entrance hall. The door slams shut again but is quickly reopened only a moment later to retrieve the almost forgotten keys from the outside lock. 

Quinn turns from securing the door to find that Liz has already stripped off and discarded her blouse.  Her eyes are drawn to the tiny lace bra that looks far too small to contain the perfect round breasts that almost overflow the cups.  She stares unashamedly until a movement catches her attention and a second after Liz’s hands disappear behind her, the girls skirt slips down over her hips to pool at her feet.

Her panties are just as white, just as lacy and just as tiny as her bra.

“Bedroom?” the younger girl asks.

Quinn’s arm seems to move of its own accord as she points in the general direction of her room, her eyes still fixed on the toned, near naked body before her.  She completely misses the smirk the other girl is wearing.  The view changes when Liz turns to head in the direction the blonde indicated and Quinn discovers the panties are actually a thong, thin white fabric strip disappearing between two perfectly round buttocks.

Quinn follows, hypnotised by the sway of Liz’s ass, and only realises that the other girl has removed her bra and discarded it on the hallway floor until she almost trips over it.  She looks up from the white fabric she has just picked up in time to see Liz step out of her thong and turn into her bedroom.  She returns the bra to the trail of clothes that leads from the apartment door and takes the few remaining steps to the bedroom door.

She finds Liz stretched out on her king size bed.  Her head is propped up on one hand and her eyes are on the door expectantly as she casually strokes a nipple with her free hand.  Quinn swallows at the sight, standing frozen in the doorway.  She can’t remember the last time another woman has been in her bed.  Well, as long as you didn’t count Rachel when her marriage is going through one of its off-again periods, but that’s purely platonic.

“You’re wearing too many clothes” Liz says.

A moment later Quinn’s dress hits the floor but that just results in a raised expectant eyebrow from the girl on the bed.  The blonde’s bra and panties follow and Liz crooks her finger, beckoning Quinn to her own bed.  She crosses to climb onto the foot of the bed and runs her finger tips over one shapely leg, smirking at the goose bumps that spread over the skin. 

On impulse she bends over to press her lips against slim ankle then slowly works her way up shin and thigh.  She’s tempted to dip between the younger girl’s legs right then, but decides against it.  Instead she hovers over the other girl’s body, planting nips and kisses over the curve of hip and firm stomach to trace well defined abs with her tongue. 

Liz had been quiet until Quinn paused at the top of her thigh, only releasing a moan that could have been frustration when the blonde’s lips pressed against her hip instead of descending to somewhere more private.  Since then she’s been making small sounds of appreciation almost every time lips find their target.  Quinn rewards her by nipping at the swell of her breast before sucking one hard nipple between her lips, still making sure that lips, tongue and nipple form the only point of contact between their naked bodies.

Hips buck involuntarily but Quinn was ready for that, enough space between their bodies that none of the desired contact was made.  Liz moans in frustration again but she hasn’t made any move to touch Quinn so the blonde continues her path, up over breast, well defined collar bone, neck and jaw until two pairs of lips crash hungrily together.

Quinn suddenly lowers herself to pin the younger girl beneath her and takes the opportunity presented by Liz’s gasp of pleasure to slide her tongue into the other girl’s mouth.  It becomes a battle for dominance, an unspoken understanding that whoever comes out on top will get to be on top, will get to be in control and will get to make the other one scream first.  It’s a contest that Quinn fully intends to win, but it has been so long that she gets distracted by the naked body trapped beneath her own and before she knows what’s happening, she has been flipped onto her back, Liz is straddling her and her hands are pinned above her head.  She can feel the heat of the other girl’s sex against her stomach.

Liz smirks down at her, “I win.”

“So what do you plan on doing about it?” Quinn asks.

Liz seems to consider the question for along moment.  “I don’t suppose you have any handcuffs?”

Both girls eyes travel to the railed headboard Quinn had picked for her bed. 

“No.” Quinn said a little sadly and then a thought struck her, “How about a scarf?”

“That would work”

Quinn watches Liz’s lithe young body disappear into her walk-in closet to locate said items. She doesn't move as she waits, keeping her hands in the position that Liz had pinned them until the girl reappears with two of Quinn’s silk scarf's. She secures one to the headboard then takes the free end and wraps it around Quinn's wrist.

“Are you sure?” she asks.

Quinn nods and Liz secures the scarf with a simple knot before climbing over Quinn to secure her other arm with the remaining scarf.  She sits back on her heels for a moment to admire her handy work and smirks when Quinn tugs at her bindings.  The scarf's aren't too tight around her wrists but she’s not going to be going anywhere any time soon, at least not until the girl kneeling over her right now lets her go.  

Liz resumes her dominant position straddling Quinn and leans forward to kiss her hungrily. The blonde attempts to follow as Liz pulls away but her bindings limit her movement sand she moans in frustration when their lips finally separate. Liz giggles but leans forward once more, this time to press her lips against Quinn’s jaw.

She works her way down the blonde’s body in the reverse of Quinn’s journey up her own. She kisses jaw, neck, collar bone and breast, pausing for a moment to nip at erect nipple before continuing down over abs and stomach.  Quinn holds her breath when Liz pauses just above her mons.  For a moment she’s sure the younger girl is teasing her, allowing Quinn to feel the warmth of her breath against her sex before she detours over her hip just as Quinn had earlier that night.

But Liz decides not to tease and Quinn’s body arches up from the bed when her tongue suddenly slides between the blondes sensitive folds.  Now that she’s kneeling between Quinn’s legs, Liz isn’t about to waste any time.  She might have the whole night, maybe even the whole weekend, ahead of her but the blonde is laid out before her, naked and wet and her intoxicating scent has Liz salivating.  She attacks Quinn’s pussy with lips, tongue and fingers, her head moving to follow the blondes bucking hips.

“Fuck!”

An almost constant stream of curses escapes Quinn’s lips as Liz uses her fingers to spread her open before thrusting her tongue into her dripping channel.  Quinn almost comes right then but Liz pulls out too quickly.  The blonde opens her mouth to make her frustration known but the groan becomes a wordless scream of pleasure when Liz chooses that moment to push two fingers deep into her core.  The younger girl is relentless in the use of her lips, tongue, fingers and even teeth to stoke the fire that is building within Quinn’s belly and it is with embarrassing suddenness that the blonde’s orgasm consumes her.

Her body arches off the bed for a whole ten seconds before she drops limply back onto the bed, her limbs still twitching spasmodically and her throat raw from the scream of pleasure that had just ripped through it. She knows it’s going to be a while before she has control over her limbs again but she’s content just to lay there and enjoy the warm glow that fills her body.

Except she doesn't get the chance.  Liz didn't stop her ministrations when the blonde came and Quinn suddenly realises she’s already well on her way to her second orgasm.

“Liz!” Quinn moans.

She’s not sure if she wants the other girl to stop or continue but it doesn't matter since she can’t force any more words past her throat and it doesn't seem like Liz is paying any attention to her anyway. The younger girl chooses that moment to increase her tempo, her fingers relentlessly piston in and out of Quinn as she lathes at the blonde’s nub with her tongue.  Quinn's second orgasm brakes over her just as suddenly as her first and her body still feels like its buzzing when she thumps back down onto the bed. 

She barely manages to take a breath before she’s blind sided by her third orgasm of the night.  Quinn thinks she might have blacked out for just a little bit because she’s suddenly no longer bound and Liz is lying next to her wearing a self-satisfied smirk.  The expression riles Quinn and she somehow finds the energy to push herself up with the full intention of doing to Liz what Liz had just done to her.

But Liz stops her with one hand on her shoulder pushing her back onto the bed.  Quinn’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but Liz just smiles and climbs to her knees.  She crawls up the bed and straddles Quinn, one knee on each side of her head and her sex hovering just above the blonde’s mouth.

“Is this okay?” Liz asks.

Quinn reaches up and places her hands on the younger girl’s ass, encouraging her to lower her body so that the blonde’s mouth can easily reach her pussy.  They both sigh with pleasure when Quinn’s lips finally make contact.  Liz’s taste floods Quinn’s mouth, the girl is still soaked from the evening’s earlier activities and she tastes better than the blonde had ever imagined.  Her hips buck when Quinn’s tongue finds her clit and she collapses forward, grabbing into the headboard for support.

“Shit.”

Quinn lets her fingers dig into the other girls flesh as she slowly laps at her pussy.  She takes her time exploring every fold and crevice, occasionally sliding her tongue back up to the little sensitive nub to give it a quick lick or stroke but deliberately avoiding Liz’s entrance.

“Luce!” Liz whines in frustration.

Quinn grins and chuckles, her warm breath ghosting over Liz’s entrance just building the frustration in the other girl.  The hips above her twitch almost violently as the younger girl fights the urge to grind her pussy against Quinn’s month and the blonde decides to take pity on her lover.  In one smooth movement she slides her tongue back and thrusts it into her entrance.  Her mouth is almost immediately filled with cum as Liz suddenly falls apart above her.  She feels muscles spasm under her fingers and grasp at her tongue, thighs tighten around her head and her ears ring from the girl screaming her name.

For a moment Quinn can’t breathe.  Her head is trapped between two taught shuddering thighs and her mouth and nose are still buried in Liz’s soaked sex.  But then Liz slumps over to one side with a sigh, her thighs come away from Quinn’s head and the blonde finally manages to gasp for breath.  Her face is covered in Liz’s cum so each breath smells like her and the blonde can’t resist licking her lips to savour the taste.

A soft snore attracts Quinn’s attention and she looks over to find Liz already asleep and drooling slightly.  Quinn smiles to herself as she carefully pulls the covers up over their naked bodies before reaching over to pull Liz closer, fully intending to full asleep with the younger girl in her arms.  

* * *

 The buzzing of her alarm clock wakes Quinn after far too few hours of sleep and it takes three attempts for the blonde to locate the button to silence the annoying device.  There is a moment of panic when she registers an unfamiliar weight pressing down on her but then the memory of the previous night’s activities flood back and she allows herself to relax. 

Liz shifts and mumbles something that sounds vaguely like ‘What time is it?’

“Early.”

This time the mumble is almost entirely incomprehensible except for the last word, ‘sleep.’

“I have to call in to work.”

She’s already manage to snag the cordless phone from the bedside table and makes a short call to her work.  She can’t remember the last time she called in sick and this morning she sounds rough enough that her boss, a workaholic who is already in the office, has no hesitation in telling her to take as much time as she needs.

She waggles the phone at Liz, “Do you need to call someone?”

Liz just shakes her head slightly.

Quinn attempts to let sleep claim her again but she’s now aware of a pressure in her bladder that really needs to be relieved.  She sighs quietly and attempts to untangle herself from the other girl but Liz just shifts closer and wraps an arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Liz, let me go please, I need to use the bathroom.”  After a moment with no response she tries again, “Unless you want me to pee on you, you need move.”

“We can do that if you like.” Liz mumbles less than enthusiastically as she rolls off of Quinn.

“Do what?” Quinn asks in confusion.

“Water sports” Liz says as she yawns and stretches, “I'm not a fan but as long as you don’t expect me to drink it, it’s all good.”

Quinn gapes at the other girl as she casually crosses the bedroom and disappears into the bathroom.

“Wait, you let other people pee on you?”

By the time she makes it to the en-suite, Liz is already sat on the toilet and a distinct tinkling noise can be heard.  Her eyes involuntarily drops too Liz’s spread legs before she looks away, her cheeks burning.   One again she misses the other girls smirk.

“My girlfriend in first year of college.  We were pretty experimental and tried a whole load of different things.  But she got really in to water sports and like I said, I'm not a huge fan.  Once in a while is fine, but...”  Liz shrugs, “We split up pretty soon after.”

Liz wipes and flushes before crossing to the small sink to wash her hands, “So, do you want me in the shower stall in here or is there a tub in the main bathroom?”

Quinn stares at Liz blankly for a moment before the need to pee reasserts itself.  “Um, I'm just going to...” she gestures at the toilet.

The younger girl’s nods and leans against the sink, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.  When Quinn doesn't make a move to actually sit down, she rolls her eyes before stalking out of the bathroom.  As she uses the facilities, Quinn cannot get the discussion she just had with Liz out of her head.  Despise being bisexual, she had never really been that adventurous in bed.  Granted none of her (few) partners had ever had any complaints and she honestly couldn't see the appeal of activities like water sports, but for the first time she wonders what exactly she’s been missing. 

A thought occurs to her and she hurries to wash her hands.  When she steps back into the bedroom she finds Liz face down on the bed with her hands tucked under the pillow her head was resting on.  She hadn’t bothered to pull the covers over her so for a moment all Quinn can do is share at the perfect curves that are on display.

“Liz?”

“Mmm?” comes the muffled reply.

“How do you feel about…” she tails off, heat suddenly blossoming on her cheeks.

When Quinn doesn’t continue, Liz rolls over to look at her.  “Lucy, l just admitted that I let my ex urinate on me.  I doubt there is much you could ask that would shock me.” 

Quinn crosses to her chest of drawers and pulls open the bottom drawer.  It had been a gag gift one Christmas from Santana and Brittany when she was still with her last girlfriend.  They had both laughed over it, then had put it away and Quinn had forgotten about it until now.  She pulled the box out and crossed to perch on the edge of the bed. Liz sits up to look in the box as Quinn opens it.

“That’s pretty big” Liz observes.

It did seem a little larger than Quinn remembered but she shrugs. “I guess it is a little larger than average.”

“Who would wear it?”

“Either of us” Quinn replies. When she notices that the other girl looks a little unsure she adds “If you don’t want to, it’s okay, we don’t have to use it.”

Liz shakes her head, “No, it’s okay. It’s just… I’ve never had anything that big inside me before.”

“Never?” Quinn asks in surprise.

“I’ve known I was gay since I knew what it was like to be interested in someone like that.  So I’ve never had sex with a guy and my own toys tend to be on the smaller side.”

Quinn nods in understanding, “Well you could wear it this time and I don’t have to use it on you unless you want me to.”

Liz reaches into the box and lifts out the dildo and harness.  It takes them a few attempts to work out how to attach one to the other but then Liz is pulling the harness up her long legs and settles it around her hips.  She moans a little when the insert on the inside of the harness slips into her.

“I think I might like wearing this.”

She crosses to stand before the full length mirror that occupies one corner of Quinn’s bedroom and wiggles her hips back and forth to watch the dildo swing from side to side.  Liz looks a little ridiculous with the fake phallus jutting out from the apex of her beautifully curved thighs but Quinn can’t help but giggle at her antics.

“How do guys live with one of these swinging about?”

Quinn laughs. “I don’t think the real ones are hard all the time.” She points out.

“I don’t know, most guys I know seem to have a permanent hard on.”

“Probably because they’re around you.” Quinn says. She’s pretty sure she would be the same way if she were a guy.

Liz hums. “I still don’t see the appeal.”

Quinn walks over to wrap her arms around Liz’s waist and rest her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. She reaches down with one hand and wraps her fingers around the dildo before slowly stroking the length of the toy.

“I guess if you’re not into them there is very little appeal but trust me when I say they can be fun.”

The younger girl turns in Quinn’s embrace. The dildo smacks against the blonde’s hip before becoming trapped between their torsos.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Liz asks after stealing a kiss. “I’m not exactly qualified with one of these and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Quinn smiles to reassure the other girl. “How about you lay on the bed and I ride you. That way I can be in control and you don’t have to worry about accidentally hurting me.”

Liz nods and smiles, “And I get a great view.”

“And you get a great view.” Quinn agrees.

A thought occurs to Liz, “How about I give you a little oral attention first?  You know, just to get things started.”

Quinn has no argument, mainly because Liz’s fingers have found their way between her legs and are already working their magic.  She allows the other girl to guide her over to the bed, sitting on the very edge so that when Liz pushes her back to lay flat her pussy is in the perfect position for someone kneeling on the floor between her legs.  Liz drops a throw cushion onto the floor and quickly makes herself comfortable.

The other girls’ tongue is magic, Quinn is positive of that.  Every time it presses against her clit or slides between her folds, little electric shocks shoot through her body.  So it doesn’t take very long for Quinn to become dripping wet and Liz sits back on her heels to survey her work with satisfaction.  She stands and steps forward and for a second Quinn thinks that the younger girl might have forgotten her previous worries and is about to impale her right then and there.  But instead she adjusts the dildo so that it slides against Quinn’s folds, allowing her to coat the shaft in Quinn’s plentiful juices.

When she pulls away for the second time, Quinn pushes herself up into a sitting position and watches as the younger girl positions herself on the bed.  The dildo sits upright, glistening slightly in the weak light that makes it into the room past the heavy curtains.  Quinn eyes it for a moment then reaches for the lube she keeps in her bedside chest of drawers along with her more usual toys, the dildo is definitely larger than anything she’s had in a while and it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Liz watches with wide eyes while Quinn’s hand strokes up and down the toys shaft, carefully spreading the mixture of her own juices and lube over every millimetre of the surface.  She can’t feel the blondes hand but she can feel the dildo move against her because of the blonde’s ministrations. She feels a flood of wetness between her own thighs and can’t help but moan when Quinn licks the excess mixture from her hand.

And things just get better from there as Quinn swings her leg over Liz’s hips and positions herself over the toy.  She can’t feel the blonde’s wet heat sliding down the shaft and she can’t feel the tightness around the fake cock as Quinn slowly adjusts to the size of the intrusion, but just watching the dildo disappearing into Quinn’s soaked pussy and feeling the pressure of the toy against her clit is enough to make her full apart.

Her hips buck slightly as she comes, her whole body shakes for a moment and at some point she has screwed her eyes shut.  She opens them a little sheepishly when her body finally relaxes to find Quinn quirking an eyebrow at her. The blonde is fully impaled on the toy, Liz can feel flesh pressing against her hips, and has both hands resting on Liz’s ribs just under her breasts.

“Okay?” Quinn asks.

Liz flushes with embarrassment but nods. Quinn smiles at the girl below her reassuringly before she slowly stars to push herself up.  She starts with a slow rhythm, pausing every time the toy is fully inside her.  Liz’s lets her hands roam over the other girl’s thighs and hips as she tries to memorize the feel of Quinn’s muscles flexing under skin.  Quinn’s hands also roam freely over what parts of Liz’s body she can reach, squeezing breasts and thumbing nipples as she rides the other girl.

Their tempo increases naturally until Quinn is rapidly bouncing up and down the length of the toy, her legs quivering with the effort.  Both girls are panting heavily, partly from effort but mostly from arousal. Quinn’s head is thrown back and she moans in pleasure every time the try fills her.  One of Liz’s hands has migrated up to grasp one of the blondes bouncing breasts while the other is splayed over a hip.

Quinn leans forward suddenly, pressing her body against the younger girls so that she can lass her enthusiastically.  The bouncing motion changes to sliding as Quinn continues to ride the toy. Breasts, stomachs and hips slide against their counterparts, lubricated by a sheen of sweat that glistens over both bodies.  Quinn moans directly into Liz’s mouth when the other girl’s fingers suddenly dig into the flesh of her ass.  She feels the beginnings of her orgasm twitching in her muscles which causes her to thrust ever more enthusiastically against the fake phallus.

She rolls her hips and arches her back every time she pushes against the toy, searching for that special spot that will send an overwhelming jolt of pleasure through her body. The other end of the toy, still buried between Liz’s legs, twists and turns in sympathy with the end buried in Quinn and the younger girl groans in frustration because into not nearly enough. 

But it’s enough for Quinn.

The dildo hits just the right spot and Quinn’s orgasm shoots through her body.  Her arms give way and her whole body weight lands on the younger girl, her face ending up buried in the pillow next to Liz’s head just as she screamed her release.  Quinn is stunned by the power of the orgasm that has just ripped through her and all she can do is lay there on top of Liz and gasping for breath while her limbs still twitch and shudder from the aftershocks. 

In the end she’s not sure if she rolled off of Liz of her own accord or if the other girl pushed her off, but she whimpers at the sudden emptiness between her legs.  It takes her a moment to realise that Liz is still making little panting and moaning noises and when she lifts her head she sees the other girl has a hand fisted around the toy and is frantically pumping it along the length in an attempt to gain her own release.

Quinn surprises even herself with the speed at which she moves.  The harness buckles are undone and the whole toy pulled away so quickly that she actually rips the dildo out of Liz’s hand.  The younger girl opens her mouth to protest but instead a moan rips forth when Quinn literally tosses the strap-on aside and replaces it with her mouth and fingers.  It only takes a few thrusts before Liz’s body shakes like a thousand volts are being passed through it.

* * *

There is someone banging on the apartment door. Quinn has been trying to ignore it for the last five minutes but whoever they are they are being too persistent to ignore and she’s a little worried that they are going to come through the door whether it’s open or not.  Her legs are still a little unsteady as she climbs to her feet.  She had lost count of the number of orgasms she and Liz had swapped after she had discarded the strap-on but she was obviously still feeling the after effects.

Another thumping session on the door shakes her from the memory and she pulls on her robe, making sure to wrap it tightly around her body and secure it well before going to open the door.  A glance through the spyhole only causes her to groan but she opens the door after making sure the security chain is in place.

“Rachel.” She says through the gap.

“Quinn! You’re okay!” Rachel declares, her hand pressed dramatically against her heart.

Quinn rolls her eyes, “And why wouldn’t be?”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Rachel echoes as if this was the stupidest question she had ever heard.  “Quinn, the last time anyone saw you, you were leaving the club on Thursday with some unknown girl.  You missed our lunch date today and when I called your office they said you had called in sick!  Quinn, you are never sick!  You’re almost as healthy as l am!  So of course I came over as soon as I could get away and why aren’t you letting me in?”

This last was accompanied by the brunette attempting to push open the door and being thwarted by the security chain.

“I’m just a little under the weather Rachel, I’ll be fine I promise.  Just let me get back to bed and I’ll sleep it off.”

But Rachel is giving Quinn a calculating look through the small gap.  “You don’t sound ill Quinn and while you look a little unkempt, you don’t look ill ether.  In fact I’d say you are almost glowing.  Quinn, what’s going on?  You know you can tell me anything right?”

Quinn seriously considered just slamming the door on Rachel but she’s pretty sure the diva would either stick her foot in the door and bitch royally if she got hurt or would go back to assaulting the front door with her fist.  The problem was that when Rachel got an idea into her head she wouldn’t let it go until she got an answer and she had an annoying habit of knowing when Quinn was lying to her.  There was only one thing she could do.

“The reason I’m not letting you in Rachel is because that girl you saw me leaving with is currently asleep and very naked in my bed. The reason I wasn’t at work today and the reason that I am apparently glowing is because we spent most of last night and a good part of today fucking each other’s brains out, and if you tell anyone that I will never talk to you again.  And the reason I’m trying to get rid of you, and yes I am trying to get rid of you, is because my plans for the rest of today and hopefully most of the weekend consists of three things.  Eating, sleeping and more sex, lots more sex.  And no offence Rachel, but you are definitely not invited.”

Quinn crosses her arms over her chest and watches as Rachel gaping at her.

“Well?” Quinn asks after a moment.

Rachel just shakes her head, her mouth literally hanging open, and Quinn takes that as a sign that she can close the door.  When she makes it back to the bedroom she’s relieved to see that Liz is still asleep, face down on the bed where she had collapsed after her last orgasm.  The covers are pushed down to her waist leaving the naked curves of her back exposed and Quinn let her gaze linger for a moment.

Quinn can’t help but smile as she remembers the activities of the previous twenty four hours and she suddenly feels one need for a cigarette.   It’s not a habit she indulges in often but there is always a pack and a lighter around somewhere.   She drops her robe onto the floor and pads across to her closet to pull a sundress with shoestring straps over her otherwise naked body.  She won’t smoke in the appointment and by habit she doesn’t go out onto the small balcony in her robe.

She has just taken her last puff and is stubbing out the cigarette when a pair of arms close around her.  Quinn smiles when Liz’s body presses against her back, but her eyes widen in surprise when she discovers that the other girl is wearing the strap-on again.

“It’s nice out here.” Liz observes.

Quinn just nods.

“Have you ever had sex out here?”

Quinn rolls her eyes, “Is that all you can think about?”

“Around you, yes.” Liz answers honestly, “Is that such a bad thing?”

“You’re a little like those guys that always have hard-ons around you.”  Quinn points out.

She tries to turn but Liz stops her. 

“Bend over” the younger girl instructs, gently pushing on the blondes back with one hand.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think?”

“Out here?” Quinn squeaks in surprise.

“Why not?” Liz asks, “Live a little.”

“But someone will see!”

Liz shrugs, “So let them.”

Quinn hasn’t actually tried to stop Liz and she’s now bent slightly over the railing and the skirt of her dress is up around her waist.  She feels slick fingers enter her, Liz must have found the lube they used earlier I and Quinn has to bite her tongue to avoid moaning aloud.  She’s still sensitive from their last session and Liz seems to be taking that into account as she slowly pushes the dildo into her.  Quinn’s knuckles turn white as she grips the railing around the balcony, her mouth hangs open even as her eyes are screwed shut and she forces herself to swallow every moan and groan that wants to make itself heard.

Liz isn’t being as subtle though, she’s panting and gasping and the sound of her thighs slapping against Quinn’s ass echoes in the blonde’s ears.  It just excites Quinn even more, Liz’s obvious arousal and the chance that someone might look up from the street or across from one of the other balconies or buildings and see them, half naked and in clear view of anyone who wanted to look.  She suddenly kind of want’s someone to look.

Her orgasm comes so suddenly that it’s a surprise to both of them and Quinn can’t help my cry out in pleasure.  She’s not even aware of Liz dragging her back into the bedroom once the worst of her spasms are over.  When she finally regains her senses she’s surprised to find that she’s laying on her bed, her dress still wrapped around her waist with Liz propped up on one elbow watching her as she slowly licks the dildo clean.  It is the work of a moment for Quinn to strip off her dress and then she pounces on Liz, pushing her back onto the bed and kissing her thoroughly.  It seems they had both caught their second wind.

* * *

It was hunger that finally drove Quinn from her bed.  They had been lying curled up with each other, just enjoying the heat and companionship of another body pressed against them, when Liz’s stomach let out a surprisingly loud rumble.  It was already early evening and Quinn realised that neither of them had eaten anything since some time the previous day.  The ghost of her upbringing reared its ugly head and sent her off to the kitchen to make them something to eat. They had to keep their strength up after all.

Liz had followed her through to the kitchen to perch her naked ass on one of the stools lined up by the breakfast bar.  She had offered to help cook but Quinn knew exactly where everything was and the last time she had let anyone cook in her kitchen, Rachel of course during one of her off-again periods, it had been a disaster that had required some serious time with kitchen cleaner and a scrubbing brush.  Quinn didn’t let anyone use her kitchen any more.

“But you could go tidy up that mess by the front door.” She suggests.

She gets so distracted by the sight of Liz walking towards the front door and bending over to pick something up that she almost spills the pancake batter she has been making all over the kitchen floor.  Liz returns to her stool after a few minutes, dumping on to the counter their purses, phones and various other bits and pieces that had ended up on the floor as they had hurried to the bedroom the previous evening.  Quinn glances into the living area to find two piles of clothes, hers and Liz’s, folded over the back of the sofa.

“Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll bring it through when it’s ready?” Quinn suggests.

“Dinner in bed?” Liz asks with a quirked eyebrow.

Quinn smirks, “Wouldn’t be the first thing either of us has eaten there.”

Liz giggles.  She pushes herself up from the stool before taking a piece of fruit from the bowl Quinn had been filling and very deliberately sliding it between her lips.  Quinn’s eyes follow the entire movement and she blushes slightly at the look Liz is giving her when she finally drags her eyes away from the other girl’s lips.  And then Liz is gone, her stool empty and the sound of her footsteps reseeds down the hall. 

Quinn less out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding.  This weekend was either one she would remember for the rest of her life or it would be the rest of her life when Liz killed her with her sexiness.  Still it would be one hell of a way to go.

When one of the phones lying on the counter rings, she answers it automatically.

“Hello?”

There is a pause before a confused voice responds. “Who’s that?”

“Who are you?” Quinn demands, a little annoyed at the rudeness of her caller.

“I think I asked first” a haughty voice states, “Who are you and where is my daughter?”

Quinn pulls the iPhone away from her ear and glances at it, suddenly realising it wasn’t hers.

“Oh, this is Liz’s phone. If you give me a second I’ll take it through to her.”

Quinn hadn’t even stepped away from the kitchen counter when the caller replied. “Liz?  Who is Liz? I’m looking for my daughter Beth Corcoran.  Who are you again?”

“Beth?” Quinn asks weakly as a wave of nausea washes over her.

“Yes Beth.” The caller snaps, “I’m Shelby, her mother.  Now who are you and where is my daughter?!”

Quinn’s hands are shaking as she hangs up the phone.  It rings against almost instantly but she mutes it, there is no way she can deal with talking to Shelby right now.   Her head is still spinning, trying to grasp the idea that the girl in her bed, the girl she has been having sex with on and off for almost the last twenty four hours, might actually be the daughter that she hadn’t seen since she had given birth to her.

What were the chances than this was just another Beth Corcoran whose mother just happened to be called Shelby?  Could it be a total coincidence? Nothing more than the universe playing some sort of cosmic joke on her?  After all, neither of their names were exactly uncommon and Liz, or should that be Beth, had claimed to be twenty five.

She steps out of the kitchen, pausing to collect Liz’s things, and makes her way down the hall towards the bedroom.

“Beth?” she calls.

“Hmm” the other girl hums, not even realising she’s responding to her actual name.

Quinn steps into the bedroom and immediately averts her eyes. The other girl is lying on her back on the bed and hasn’t bothered to cover herself with a sheet.

“How old are you Beth?”

“Ummm” Beth desperately tries to remember exactly what she had told Quinn the previous night.

“The truth Beth” Quinn snaps.

“Nineteen.” The girl admits.

Quinn closes her eyes and takes a calming breath. “Date of birth?”

“June 8th, 2010.”

“In Lima, Ohio.” Quinn finishes.

“How did you know?” Beth asks curiously.

Quinn stands frozen in place for a long moment, taking a few deep breaths to try and get herself under control.  Her emotions are a whirlwind.  Shame, anger, disgust with herself and a dozen other similar emotions all battle for dominance in her chest.  But she swallows them down, she’ll deal with everything she’s feeling later because right now she has to get this girl, to get her daughter, out of her bed, dressed and out of her apartment as quickly as possible.

She calls on the mask of her inner head bitch, something she hasn’t had to make use of in decades.  She tosses Beth’s things on to the foot of the bed, careful not to look in the direction of her naked body, and turns towards the closet.

“Get dressed and leave.”

“What?” Beth asks in surprise.

Quinn selects fresh underwear, a pair of sweat pants and an old hoodie from her closet and tosses them on the bed along with Beth’s other clothes.

“You heard.” Quinn says, “Get dressed and get out!  You can wear those if you don’t want to wear your dress.  Don’t worry about returning them.”

Quinn turns to leave the room, but Beth grabs her arm to stop her.

“Lucy!” she says desperately, “I’m sorry I lied to you but it’s not that bad.  Okay I’m a few years younger than I said but I swear I’m still legal.”

Quinn pulls her arm free and makes to leave but Beth’s next words freeze her where she stands.

“You lied too.”

Quinn swallows thickly, “What do you mean?”

“I know your name isn’t Lucy.  You paused for a fraction of a second just before you said it so I know it’s not your real name.  But it don’t matter to me Lucy, we’re good together and we shouldn’t throw that away just because of a few white lies.”

Quinn turns and glares at her daughter.  She knows she is in full head-bitch mode because the girl actually takes a step back and a shocked expression settles on her features.

“You wanted a one night stand Beth. You wanted a twenty four hours of hot sweaty sex.” Quinn has to pause and swallow back the bile that creeps up her throat.  “You got both of those and now it’s time for you to leave.  So get dressed and get out before I throw you out while you are still naked!”

She doesn’t wait for a response, simply turning on her heel and stomping out of the room.  When Beth next makes an appearance, Quinn is standing in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee that she isn’t actually drinking, it’s just something to keep her hands busy.  Beth pauses next to the same stool she had been sitting naked on only a few minutes before.

“Was it something l did?” Beth asks.

She sounds so small and pathetic that Quinn has to give her an answer. She shakes her head.

“So, why?”

“It doesn’t matter Beth.”  Quinn replies, “This is just how it has to be.”

Beth actually looks hurt but Quinn knows that it is better that the girl doesn’t know what the problem was.  Quinn might have to live with the guilt and disgust over what she’s done but this way her daughter can remember having a good time and not have to deal with the baggage.

Beth walks towards the front door and a moment later Quinn hears the door open.

“Beth?” Quinn calls suddenly, “Look after yourself, Okay?”

There is a moment of silence before the door clicks shut again.


End file.
